


Right on Time

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f, voye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Right on Time

You, Cas and Dean had shared a very loving, very active relationship for the past six months. Everything has been perfect. You were satisfied both inside and outside of the bedroom, especially inside. These two men with had seemed like polar opposites to you when you first encountered them over a year ago, but the more you came to know them, you realized there were quite similar. They had the instinct to protect you and most evidently, make sure you were always satisfied first, and you were always satisfied first. 

Dean had been injured on a hunt recently and with Cas’s borrowed grace, he couldn’t heal him completely, so when a Sam caught a case, you went with him, leaving Cas to look after Dean at the Bunker. This case was a milk run and you should be gone only a day or two. 

“Easy peasey lemon squeezy Sammy!” You exclaimed looking back at Sam as you dropped your bags in the map room. The only sign of either Cas or Dean was two empty beer bottles and a pizza box, only a couple crusts left in the box. It was quiet, but it was late. You were sure both men would be in bed sleeping. You were going to do the same, after a quick shower. You gathered clean clothes and were on your way back to Dean’s room about ten minutes later when you heard Dean moaning. 

He must still be in pain, you thought to yourself. Backtracking to the kitchen for water, his meds, you wound your way back to his room. When you opened the door quietly so as not to disturb him, you weren’t sure if you should be shocked or turned on. They were in bed alright, just not sleeping. 

In your relationship, Cas had been the dominant one, surprisingly enough, and you not only benefited from it, you enjoyed it and expected it. But the sight in front of you now was not what you expected, in more ways than one. Both men were naked and sweating, the scent hanging in the air making you warm all over. Cas was on his back, legs wrapped around Dean waist, as Dean thrusted into him over and over. 

The view of Dean from the back was doing things to your body faster than your mind could process. The way his muscles rippled in his back; the strength of his thick thighs as his hips moved; the way his biceps bulged with each movement as he gripped Cas’s hips, leaving bruises on them that were normally reserved for you. 

Silently closing the door behind you, you tiptoed further into the room, taking a seat in the chair in the corner, just as Cas lifted his head, opening his eyes and meeting yours. You caressed one breast through your tank top, rolling and tweaking the nipple between your fingers. Your other hand snaked it’s way into your too short boy shorts, sweeping one finger up your already soaking folds, as you watched your two lovers together. 

Dean’s hips started to move faster and faster and you could tell by the noises he was making that he was impossibly close. Your fingers thrust in and out of your wet pussy in time with his movements, your palm pressed just perfectly against your swollen nub. Nothing could have actually prepared you for this, but you were so aroused that within seconds your orgasm overtook you, just as Cas came all over his own stomach and chest, untouched. Dean followed close behind, watching Cas. 

The sounds of ecstasy filled the room and for the first time since you entered, Dean noticed you were there, still with your hand in your panties. 

“Well, Sweetheart, you’re a little early, aren’t you?” Dean smirked at you. 

You got up from your seat, strolling over to the bed and placing your fingers in Dean’s mouth you looked between him and Cas. “Boys, I think I was right on time.”


End file.
